The Wedding Destroyers
The Wedding Destroyers is the 45th episode of 6teen and the 18th episode of the second season. It aired on Teletoon in Canada on February 2, 2006, and remains unaired in the United States. Jen's mother and Jonesy's father are planning to get married, but the merger between the two families is not going well. Also, there is a shoplifter hitting the Khaki Barn, and the Clones suspect Nikki is the culprit. Plot Main Plot Emma Masterson's wedding is coming up in a week, and there are many things still left to do in preparation, including a dress fitting for her daughters. However, while Courtney looks resplendent and perfect in her dress, Jen most decidedly does not, and while adjustments have to be made Courtney's needling of her younger sister does nothing to improve Jen's attitude. Jen's bad attitude isn't solely due to her big sister, though; in fact, Jen is starting to see Courtney as her closest ally in the move-in, and she makes as much clear to her female friends when she meets them at the Big Squeeze. While Jen is complaining that guys are impossible to deal with, Jonesy walks up. Upon hearing her claim, he counters it by pointing out that girls have plenty of their own annoying tendencies. Jen is still irritated, however, and much of her annoyance is understandable due to the fact that since the Masterson family will be moving into the Garcia house, the sisters are having to take on many of the traditions of the Garcia family–all of which are centered around the proclivities of the three Garcia brothers. Jen has to go to work, though, and while in conversation with Nikki she admits that she actually does like Mr. Garcia. His boys are another manner, though, and while at another take of the dress fitting so that Jen can get her dress adjusted her annoyance proves to be well-founded when she finds out that Mr. Garcia's stag party will be held at Grind Me–which just so happens to be where Jen and Courtney scheduled their mother's bridal shower. When Jen hears about this, she demands that the stag move–and, upon seeing that the Garcia brothers have chosen green ties when they're supposed to wear purple to match the girls' dresses, she complains about them not adhering to protocol. The guys are protective of their ties, but when Robbie tries to peek up his soon-to-be-stepsister's skirt, Jen lashes out and kicks him back to the guys side of the fitting room. There, the guys decide to change their ties, but hold firm on the stag's location–until Jonesy looks through the curtain to talk to Jen and finds her in a state of undress. After a screaming fit ensues from both shocked parties, Jen runs off and hides in a dressing room while Jonesy informs his brothers that they should probably move the stag. As the wedding draws closer, Jen's stress multiplies, to the point that one night she bursts into tears due to nobody listening to her. However, the group of soon-to-be-siblings has to get a wedding present for their parents, and to do this the guys lead the crowd to Things That Beep. There, the three boys relax in massage chairs and decide to purchase one; when Courtney and Jen object, the guys overrule them by a three-to-two vote split along gender lines. In response to this, Courtney and Jen stomp out of the store and decide to get revenge on the boys. The next day, Jonesy finds out exactly what happened when he gets a call from his father: Courtney and Jen are now going to be sharing the attic loft that was originally promised to Jonesy and Diego. Frustrated, Jonesy and his brothers confront the two Masterson girls, and when Courtney and Jen merely smile contemptuously at the boys anger, Jonesy makes an executive decision not to move the stag. The girls are shocked to hear this, but neither side will back down, and that night two parties occur at Grind Me. One is refined and quiet, while the other is rowdy and loud. Naturally, the two parties begin to intrude on each other, and when this happens the noise level inside the store steadily grows as tensions rise between the stag and the shower. Eventually, though, Charmaine gets fed up and tosses both groups out–which, all things considered, may be a blessing in disguise, as it means that the sisters and brothers are not feuding in public. Things are still tense between the Masterson sisters and Garcia brothers, howeer, and on the night of the wedding rehearsal things break down completely. It starts when Jen gives a speech about how Mr. Garcia and Ms. Masterson met that goes off the rails when Diego quibbles with the details of her story. This completely throws off Jen's speech, but when she sits down she sees an opportunity to get even and does so by dumping her drink on Diego. This leads to her and Diego eventually fighting over breadsticks, and while the two do this Jonesy ogles Courtney's chest–only for Courtney to call him out on his perversion. Jonesy denies this, but Diego and Jen soon take center stage back, as Jen smashes a piece of cake into Diego's face and a food fight erupts. Upon seeing this, the bride and groom come to a decision: because the merger of the two families is making all of the children miserable, they have decided to postpone their marriage until after all of the kids are grown. As the parents leave the building, with Emma in tears from their decision, the children feel horrible. They know that they have to get their parents to marry, but that to do so, they'll need a peace treaty of sorts to outline boundaries. Ron steps up, and with his help the group brokers arrangements with each other that they find workable. Soon, the wedding is back on, and Emma Masterson and Mr. Garcia get married in a beautiful ceremony. At the reception, the girls agree that maybe having brothers won't be so bad–until Jonesy points out to Jen that her dress has torn, and everyone can see her underwear from behind. However, as Jen screeches and rushes off to the restroom to hide, Jonesy merely chuckles, as he suspects having sisters won't be as bad as he assumed. Sub-Plot: Shoplifting at the Barn Nikki is at work when she notices the Clones staring at her confrontationally. When Nikki addresses them, the Clones angrily start questioning her about a bandana that Nikki has tucked into her pocket. While Nikki believes that she accidentally left it there after decorating the front window of the Khaki Barn, the Clones believe that Nikki was trying to steal the bandana. Nikki denies this, as she doesn't like the Khaki Barn enough to take stuff from it; howver, the Clones do not believe her, and inform her that a Khaki Barn label gun has gone missing. With Nikki as their prime suspect, the Clones proceed to harrass their co-worker for her theoretical shoplifting by making her carry her possessions in a clear bag instead of a backpack. When this yields no proof that Nikki is stealing, they drag in Ron the Rent-a-Cop so that he can catch Nikki in the act. While Ron does not catch Nikki stealing, he does manage to annoy Nikki enough that Nikki finally quits her job at the Khaki Barn. The Clones then proceed to celebrate, as they've finally gotten rid of their surly coworker. Their joy continues until Yummy Mummy arrives at the store with her son Stanley in tow carrying a Khaki Barn label gun. There, Yummy Mummy prods her son into apologizing, and Stanley reluctantly returns the gun and offers an insincere apology. Soon, the Clones begin to worry, as they know that Nikki could get them into hot water with head office for their false accusations and harrassment. They decide that there's only one solution: find Nikki and get her to take her job back. When they do, Nikki initially holds out–until Chrissy promises her three breaks a day, elite washroom usage, and the ability to choose any shifts she wants. Nikki agrees to these conditions, and is soon working at the Khaki Barn again. Quotes *'Jen:' Uh! Watch it! Courtney: She has surprisingly large thighs. *'Jonesy:' Try having a bathroom drawer stuffed with tampons and makeup, and listening to chick music all night! *'Jen:' Okay, am I overreacting, or are all men barbarians? *'Jen:' Jonesy, control your stupid brothers! *'Jen:' I HATE GUYS! *'Courtney:' It's actually good that this happened now, and not in a year or two, when you finally get your boobs, Jen. *'Jonesy:' Great Wall of China this SUCKS! *'Jude:' This is getting really ugly, dude. *'Ron:' Gentlemen. Ladies. I know watching your parents get married is about as comfortable as wearing a pair of synthetic thong underwear. *'Jonesy:' By the way, as your new brother, I feel I should tell you we can all see your underwear. Trivia *'Goof:' Jen claims that because the Garcia brothers are guys, they'll always eat more than she or Courtney. This is false, however, as she actually won a turkey eating contest against said boys (as well as Emma Masterson and Mr. Garcia) in the fifth episode, "Deck the Mall." **Interestingly, "Deck the Mall" was the first episode to put any weight on the subplot of Mr. Garcia and Ms. Masterson dating. *'Goof:' Courtney mentions that it's good Jen's flashing happened at this point, as she hadn't gotten boobs yet. However, in "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" she mentions that Jen has "boobs of her own". *This marks the second time Jonesy sees Jen topless. The first was in "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" and the next was in "Over Exposed." *Jen's underwear was exposed in this episode. She is revealed to wear dark pink panties. She is the last of the girls in the group to expose her underwear. *This marks the second appearance of Jude's butt tattoo; the first was in "One Quiet Day" (although a silhouette of it was seen in "The Five Finger Discount"). *Jen makes a comment about having to share a bathroom with her stepbrothers. Incidentally, this sharing of bathrooms would set up the main plot of "Over Exposed." *This is the first episode in which Emma Masterson appears. *Jen mentions that she has practically no feeling left in her upper arms. She made the same statement in "Awake the Wyatt Within." *The back room from "Employee of the Month" is seen again here. *This is the second time that Tush Control 3000s are seen in the show. Before this, they appeared in "The Five Finger Discount." *When the Garcia brothers are standing by the fountain, Robbie can be heard peeing in it. **Later in the episode, Nikki is heard peeing as well. Unlike Robbie, though, she's using the Khaki Barn restrooms. *When Jonesy goes streaking, all of the women at the bridal shower except Yummy Mummy cover their eyes. Her reaction is to pull out a camera and take a picture. *The calender transitions place the wedding on July 25th. Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-01h37m56s161.jpg|Masterson dress changing. GrabbedFrame17.jpg|Robbie goes for the dress. Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-01h40m52s168.jpg|Jen topless (again). GrabbedFrame19.jpg|Jonesy sees Jen topless. Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-01h41m42s20.jpg|"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" Jonesy going to the wedding.jpg|Jonesy and Diego picking a wedding present. The Clones mad.jpg|Angry Clones. GrabbedFrame23.jpg|Nikki shocked by the see-through purse. The wedding goes.jpg|The stag party. Jonesy runs around naked.jpg|Jonesy decides to run around naked. Emmagarcia.png|Emma and Mr. Garcia clink their glasses to Jen's speech at the wedding rehearsal. GrabbedFrame52.jpg|Caitlin, Wyatt, and Jude at the wedding. GrabbedFrame51.jpg|Jonesy ogling Courtney. GrabbedFrame50.jpg|What Jonesy's staring at. GrabbedFrame48.jpg|The Clones with Nikki's backpack. Emmaupset.jpg|Emma is upset that she and Mr. Garcia have to postpone their wedding. Emmareception.png|Emma and Mr. Garcia happily dancing together at their wedding reception. GrabbedFrame56.jpg|Jen's underwear in her torn dress. Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos